


Twilight Sky

by red_ones_fly



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_ones_fly/pseuds/red_ones_fly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Twilight,” Gerard whispered, smiling brightly, “Such a beautiful part of the day"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilight Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2011 and posted it to my LJ account. It was wrote for an old friend for her birthday. If I remember correctly it was also my very first writing a sex scene. Or at least how to avoid writing one haha! Enjoy!

It hadn't been long since Frank had dragged Gerard out of the comfort of his basement and driven him to a field where they'd spent the afternoon conversing and joking, occasionally munching on the food Frank had brought. Gerard looked above from his position on the car bonnet, next to Frank, to the sky which was a mixture of orange and blue.

“Twilight,” Gerard whispered, smiling brightly, “Such a beautiful part of the day,”

“Much like yourself,” Frank said. Gerard’s nose scrunched up as he looked back towards his boyfriend, who stared at him with a look a love and admiration.

“You sap,” Gerard lightly joked, punching Frank in the arm. He watched as Frank smirked mischievously before slowly edging towards him, “You’re going to fall off the car,” He noted, swallowing loudly as Frank’s face got closer.

“So?” Frank whispered, his warm breath ghosting over Gerard’s lips. Frank grinned at his boyfriend before closing the gap between their lips and kissing him softly. Something awoke within Gerard as their lips met, one of his hands moved up to wrap itself in Frank’s hair while the other griped the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer. He could feel Frank smirk against his lips and kiss him more ferociously, passion and love being conveyed between the two. His lungs screamed for air but he couldn't help but sink further into the kiss, pushing himself closer and closer to Frank. Frank was the first to break the kiss, breathing heavily with a grin on his face. He watched as Frank slid off the car and offered his hand to Gerard, who took it and allowed himself to be lead to the car door, which Frank opened and pushed Gerard into the backseat before climbing in after him and shutting the door.

He turned around, his mouth open to say something but as soon as his face turned towards Frank his lips were on his, kissing and biting hungrily. He didn't have a chance to think before his t-shirt was off and his back was against the cold leather of the seats. Removing his hands from Frank's hair, where they had travelled to during the kiss, he moved them to the hem of Frank's t-shirt grabbing the bottom and tugging it teasingly, which earned an impatient whine from Frank, before ripping it over his head, only briefly breaking the frantic kiss. To Gerard everything was going so fast, his hands had already unbuckled Frank's belt and was currently pushing the jeans past his lovers thighs exposing them, his own had been discarded in the passionate confusion awhile ago.

He was fully focused on the sloppy and hungry kiss, his mind only tunning in elsewhere every so often, the feel of Frank's lips as they molded to his, the way his lips locked around his bottom lip when Gerard's fingers brushed a sensitive spot, that was all he was focused on. So Gerard was very surprised when he felt Frank's hand dip into his boxers and encircle him, pulling a moan from his throat. He allowed his lover to continue the torturingly slow pleasure, before he grabbed his lovers hips and rolled them over so he was straddling Frank, earning a yelp of surprise. He grinned at his lover before bending down to lick his collarbone, earning a moan from Frank which encouraged him to grab the waistband of his lovers boxers and pull them down. His own being pulled off only seconds afterwards.  
He was surprised his brain can remember something important at the moment but he was glad for the rememberance which caused Gerard to rip his lips from Frank's in order to scramble for his jeans, which were lying on the floor of the car, and rummage the pockets, leaving Frank confused. Triumph came to Gerard's face and he sat back up, a condom pinched between his thumb and finger. He watched as Frank rolled his eyes but obediently took the condom.

It wasn't long before Gerard was kissing Frank again and he was being steadily lowered onto Frank. He momentarily froze as Frank entered him, squeezing his eyes shut, his breathing coming out in sharp pants. Frank waited patiently for Gerard to adjust, which he was grateful for, before beginning a steady rhythm and soon Gerard began to forget the pain, being overtaken by pleasure.

He tryed to stay quiet but he couldn't help the gasps and moans that were coaxed from him as Frank finds that spot, the one that drives him wild with pleasure, the one that makes him throw his head back and scrape his nails down Frank's chest, leaving red trails. He couldn't help but get lost in the moment as the pleasure wraped itself around his brain and consumed him and soon he felt the familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach building up, which increased as Frank's hand slipped between them, stroking him to the rhythm of his thrusts. He knew Frank was there too because he could feel Frank bite his shoulder as he tried to prolong the pleasurable feeling. So Gerard nudged his lover away from his shoulder and allowed their eyes to lock and all it took was for Frank to whisper 'I love you' and pull him into a sloppy kiss before he could feel himself unravel. It was blinding and breath taking and intense as he lost control and allowed the pleasure to fully consume him, shuddering violently as he and Frank both came together.

Gerard stayed silent for a moment, allowing his erratic breathing to calm before opening his eyes and finding Frank staring at him, smiling softly. Gerard grined lazily at his boyfriend and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Pulling away he glared playfully at Frank.  
"Next time warn me before you kidnap me, drive me to a field and seduce me in the back of a car," Gerard teased, punching Frank in the shoulder. He watched as Frank throws his head back, laughing, before pulling him down with him and kissing him softly


End file.
